


Fuck, Marry, Kill

by fangirlsupreme



Series: Trust Exercises, courtesy of Stiles [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alley Frottage, Alley Sex, BAMF Lydia, Boys Kissing, Clubbing, Dancing, Except it's not actually sex, Finally a reason to give you guys some M, Frottage, Grinding, I'm excited about this one, It's only up from here!, Lydia is Perfect, M/M, Manipulative Lydia, Pack Bonding, Pack Feels, She's a goddess, Underage Kissing, but in a good way, just frottage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:30:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1837774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlsupreme/pseuds/fangirlsupreme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia has taken over the habitual game night. After all, a high school socialite can't spend all of her Fridays in. So, she votes for a change in scenery with a small game thrown in just to keep Stiles happy. Of course, she's banking on a lot more happening that will make Stiles happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck, Marry, Kill

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took so long! I was suddenly inspired to finish this, I've had such a block with it for months, but here it is and just in time to celebrate the season four premiere! Hope you guys like it!

“No,” Lydia said succinctly, walking down the hallway at school faster than should be physically possible in the heels she was wearing.

“But it’s a tradition now!” Stiles exclaimed, just barely managing to stop himself from hitting another student in the face. 

“Stiles Stilinski,” she said, suddenly turning to face him, “I am an extremely popular high school junior, and I am not spending another Friday night in Scott’s attic playing preschool games.” 

“But Lydia,” Stiles whined, beginning to sound like a petulant child.

“Just let me take the reins this week,” Lydia said, “We’ll all still hang out, it just won’t be so lame.”

“I seem to recall you laughing like the rest of us,” Stiles grouched, knowing that he had lost this battle.

“Yes, and it was fun for a little while, but I need a better social life than that,” Lydia said sweetly with a venomously victorious smile. Stiles sighed. 

“Fine,” he pretended to relent, even though both he and Lydia knew that she had won a long time ago.

“Good,” Lydia said with a nod, “I’ll text everyone the details!” With that, she puffed up her skirt a little and continued walking; a woman on a mission. Stiles was just glad that no one would be able to blame him if it sucked, but this was Lydia so he knew that it wouldn’t.

~~~~~~

Group Message: The Pack: /Just a heads up that Lydia is planning this week’s get-together so go to her for details./

Stiles sent out the text all at once just so he wouldn’t have to tell each person individually when they sent him messages to check that they were still on. He wasn’t going to lie, he was a little worried about what Lydia was going to do. Of course, he knew it would be awesome, but he wasn’t sure how Derek would feel about it. 

He had been texting the alpha since that night five days ago, and actually getting responses, but they had been skirting around really putting any labels on what had happened. Stiles couldn’t stop thinking about the kiss, the way Derek’s lips had felt against his, Derek’s hand on his waist. It made him smile like an idiot when he thought about it. 

“So you let Lydia plan game night?” Scott said, appearing behind him and tossing an arm over his shoulder.

“I have a feeling it’s gonna be more like a regular hang out than a game night this time,” Stiles said with a small laugh.

“You think Derek will be into that?” Scott asked, glancing at Stiles out of the corner of his eye.

“Not sure,” Stiles answered, trying to sound nonchalant about it. He still hadn’t talked to his best friend about any of it, unsure of how he would react. He knew that Scott wouldn’t care about his preferences, but he wasn’t sure how his friend would react to him and Derek being… whatever they were. 

“Well hey, at least now people will believe you when you say you have friends,” Scott teased, “Us never going out did make it a bit suspicious.”

“Oh, haha,” Stiles laughed dryly. The bell rang then and they parted ways to go to one of the only classes they didn’t share. Luckily it was right before lunch, so they didn’t have to wait too long to see each other again. 

~~~~~~

“You want us to do what?” Stiles asked, dumbfounded expression on his face. 

“Go to The Jungle,” Lydia repeated as if she was trying to teach something to a kindergartener. 

“I heard you,” Stiles snapped, “But why?”

“Because I’m in the mood to dance and no one’s throwing a party and it’s the best club in town,” Lydia answered easily.

“It’s a gay club, right?” Scott asked from where he was sitting next to Allison.

“All the more reason to go,” Lydia said with a shrug, “None of the girls will get hit on and maybe Stiles and Danny will.”

“Who said Stiles was gay?” Stiles asked, unsure of why he had reverted to third person. 

“You said you kissed a boy during Never Have I Ever,” Erica pointed out.

“Yeah, but that doesn’t make me gay,” Stiles retorted, “Maybe I’m bisexual. You don’t know my life.”

“Well either way, you don’t mind kissing men so I don’t see what the issue is,” Lydia said, head cocked to the side like she was waiting for Stiles to tell her something. Immediately, Derek popped into his mind but he wasn’t ready to say anything about that. Besides, he wasn’t going to tell Lydia before he told Scott. Bros before hoes. 

“It’s supposed to be game night,” Stiles said, his last ditch effort. 

“I’ll think of something,” Lydia said with a wave of her hand.

“Fine,” Stiles finally agreed and he regretted it as soon as he saw the mischievous smile on Lydia’s face. 

~~~~~~

Texts were sent out and dates were confirmed and soon enough, everyone was extremely excited about game night. Or… hang out night. Everyone except for Stiles. He thought maybe he would be more excited if he was actually serious about getting some, but with the kiss from Derek hanging over his head, he wasn’t really sure what he was feeling. Still, he resolved that he would try to have some fun. 

When Friday rolled around, Stiles drove home so that he could freak out by himself for a little while before going. That didn’t last long. About five minutes after he had set foot in the house, the doorbell was ringing. Stiles groaned loudly like the petulant teenager he was before answering it. It was Lydia.

“Yes?” he asked, clearly confused. 

“I’m here to help you get ready,” Lydia said, as though that were obvious.

“We’re not going out for another seven hours,” Stiles pointed out. 

“Oh, it’s going to take at least that long,” Lydia said with a scoff.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Stiles asked, offended. He didn’t think he was that ugly. 

“It means that everything in your closet is plaid and graphic tees and light wash jeans,” Lydia said with an exasperated sigh, “And I’m going to take you shopping to get you some proper club wear.” Stiles couldn’t even open his mouth to protest before he was being dragged out the door and into Allison’s waiting car. 

~~~~~~

It was hours before Stiles was able to escape Lydia’s clutches. She had bought him an entire outfit, gotten his hair professionally styled, and even made him get eyebrows touched up. In all honesty, he felt a little emasculated. He’d never met anyone besides Jackson that had their eyebrows done and Stiles felt really weird about it. Still, this was Lydia they were talking about and it wasn’t like Stiles has much of a choice. 

When he finally made it home it was about nine o’clock, which gave him an hour to put on the Lydia-approved outfit and eat before heading out. Stiles decided he would eat first and not deal with those clothes until later. He slapped together a huge sandwich for himself and washed it down with the last of the soda from the fridge. His dad was working the night shift tonight and he’d made sure to pack healthy leftovers that morning for him to take with him. Stiles was happy to see that they were gone and he could only hope that they were being eaten. Since Lydia had made him get his hair styled, that meant he couldn’t shower, but Stiles grabbed a wash cloth and scrubbed himself a bit to make sure that he didn’t smell in any of the important areas. He brushed his teeth and put on some deodorant as well. No cologne, not with the werewolves. Finally, he was faced with the outfit. 

It was pretty ridiculous in Stiles’ opinion, but at the same time pretty simple. It consisted of a red v-neck t-shirt. The color was deep, not a bright red like a stop sign or anything. It was also too tight. At least, that’s what Stiles had said when he felt how the shirt clung to him, but Lydia and Allison had outvoted him. The jeans were a pretty standard pair of black skinny jeans, except that they were also too tight. Stiles had complained about not being able to have kids and Lydia had said they were perfect, so here they were. The belt that Lydia had gotten him was actually pretty cool and Stiles had no complaints there. He pulled all of this on, along with listening to Lydia’s final instructions of wearing any other sneakers besides the ones he always wore. He had a pair of white high tops that a distant relative had sent for some birthday that he never wore because Stiles and white clothing was just a bad idea, but he put them on now. With twenty minutes left to drive to the club, Stiles got into his Jeep. 

~~~~~~

Everyone else was already there when Stiles arrived. He’d seen all their cars in the parking lot. He flashed his fake I.D at the bouncer who didn’t care enough to check seriously before walking in. Lydia had claimed a large table surrounded by couches for them in the back. Stiles could see that everyone but Derek was there and his heart sank a little but he walked over anyway. He was greeted with a chorus of “Stiles!” from everybody and he ended up sitting on the end next to Isaac. 

“Where’s Derek?” he couldn’t help but ask, having to yell a bit over the thrum of the music. 

“Getting some drinks,” Isaac said, pointing over to the bar, “Only sodas and stuff though. Doesn’t matter for us anyway.” Stiles followed where Isaac’s finger was pointing and sure enough, Derek was leaning against the bar, waiting for whatever he’d ordered. Stiles could see other people looking at Derek too, and Stiles couldn’t help but feel a spike of jealously in his stomach. 

“Alright listen up!” Lydia called out, commanding everyone’s attention, “As Stiles so petulantly pointed out a few days ago, this is game night. So, before we all get our party on, we’re going to play Fuck, Marry, Kill.” Derek was suddenly there, bearing two pitchers of soda in one hand and nine cups in the other. He slid casually into the seat at the end of the couch, right next where Stiles was sitting, before tossing his arm over the back of the couch. Stiles tried to pretend that his heart didn’t beat a little faster. 

“I want to go first!” Erica declared with a wide grin. She looked around the circle, trying to decide who she would ask. “Isaac,” she called, making the curly-haired boy snap to attention, “Danny, Derek, and Peter. 

“Fuck Derek, marry Danny, kill Peter,” Isaac answered with little hesitation. 

“Didn’t even have to think about that, did you Lahey?” Jackson teased from his spot next to Lydia. 

“Are you telling me you’d do it differently?” Isaac asked, eyebrows raised. Jackson didn’t say anything and Isaac smirked. “Allison,” Isaac called, “Erica, Jackson, and Lydia.”

“Fuck Erica, marry Lydia, kill Jackson,” Allison said after a few moments of thought. Laughter rose up around the circle at Jackson’s absolutely affronted expression and everyone relaxed into the game, going around the circle, trying to give people difficult combinations, everyone getting asked at least once and everyone getting a chance to give their own wacky group of people. 

“Stiles,” Lydia called, the smirk on her face inherently terrifying, “Derek, Isaac, and Allison.” Oh shit. Stiles couldn’t say that he wanted to have sex with Allison, not when Scott was his brother. Of course, he couldn’t kill Allison either for the same reason. But he didn’t want to marry her, again because of Scott. There was no way that he could kill Isaac, not with those cherub cheeks. Then there was Derek. He could slide Derek into the first two slots easily, but that was against the rules. Stiles was still trying to think his way through this when a man approached their table. He was good-looking, tall, and had his blonde hair artfully tousled. He was also looking directly at Stiles. 

“Would you like to dance,” he asked, ignoring everyone else seated around them. Stiles didn’t notice the way that Derek’s body tensed or how his jaw clenched or how his hands balled into fists. Instead, Stiles just turned towards Lydia to see if he had permission to leave the game. Lydia waved him on excitedly, declaring that the game was over. 

“Sure,” Stiles answered, managing to get up from the couch without tripping over himself. Stiles was led out to the middle of the dancefloor. It was a song that he didn’t recognize, but most club music was considering it was hard to tell the individual songs apart. 

“What’s your name?” the guy asked, leaning down to speak into Stiles’ ear so that he wouldn’t have to yell. 

“Stiles. What’s yours?” he responded. 

“Dave,” the guy answered. Without further ceremony, Dave took Stiles’ hands and hooked them around his neck before taking a step closer and placing his own hands on Stiles’ hips. He directed Stiles, giving him subtle guidance on how to move with the beat together with another person. They got closer and closer as they moved and Stiles just sort of lost himself in the music until they basically started grinding against each other. He suddenly felt someone grab his waist from behind and press up against his back. A cursory glance tells him that it’s no one he knows, but he didn’t really care, so he kept dancing, now sandwiched between the two men. 

Derek looked ready to kill. He was staring at where Stiles was dancing with a laser focus that was almost scary. His claws were digging into his palms and he was clenching his jaw so tightly he might’ve been cracking his teeth. 

“Dude, you gotta relax,” Boyd said, eyebrows raised from where he had an arm around Erica.

“Don’t call me ‘dude’,” Derek bit out, not even bothering to take his eyes off of Stiles. 

“If you want him so badly, go and get him,” Lydia said, the smirk on her face making it seem like a challenge. Derek’s eyes snapped towards Lydia in less than a second, glaring at her as well. “Oh, you thought you were being subtle, didn’t you?” she cooed, making Derek growl under his breath. 

“He likes you too, man,” Scott piped up from where he was talking to Allison and Isaac, “He hasn’t told me yet, but I can tell. He’ll probably get around to it eventually.” Derek stared at the younger boy, somewhat dumbfounded by this development. He turned his gaze back towards Stiles, who was still dancing between the two men, his body moving languidly. Derek growled before getting up from his seat. He pushed his way through the dancefloor until he came to Stiles. Derek ripped away the man who was plastered against Stiles’ back and took up the position instead. He looked up and bared his teeth at Dave before flashing his eyes, which had the other man scurrying away. 

Stiles didn’t really notice when the person behind him was switched out, but he sure as hell noticed when Dave ran away like he’d seen a ghost. 

“What the fu-“ Stiles began until he felt strong arms wrap around his waist. Familiar strong arms. He turned his head enough to see that it was Derek now dancing with him, moving with him, pressed up against him, and damn if that wasn’t hot. Stiles reached back to loop an arm around Derek’s neck before letting his head drop on the older man’s shoulder as they danced together. 

“Smell all wrong,” Derek rumbled, nose pressed into Stiles' neck, “You smell like strangers.”

“Then fix me,” Stiles murmured back, suddenly filled with confidence about where he stood with Derek. Seconds later, he was being dragged out of the crowd of writhing bodies, past the bar, and straight out the front doors. Derek took him towards the corner of the building until they rounded it and ended up in an alleyway. With little warning or ceremony, Derek pushed Stiles gently up against the wall and crashed their lips together. 

Stiles responded eagerly, immediately reaching up to tangle his fingers in Derek’s hair. Derek’s hands had a tight hold on Stiles’ hips as they kissed. This was nothing like the kiss in the bedroom. For one, this kiss had tongue. For another, this kiss was desperate and heavy and intoxicating and Stiles never wanted to stop. Unfortunately, he lost track of his breathing rather quickly and had to pull away, but that didn’t stop Derek. The older man just trailed kisses up Stiles jaw, down his throat. He pulled away Stiles’ shirt collar to drag kisses across the boy’s collarbone, sucking in marks as he went. 

Stiles was panting now, little punches of breath that had a touch of a whine to them. He dragged Derek back up into a proper kiss, letting his hands slid down the older man’s body to feel what was underneath through the fabric. The kiss was hurried and frantic, like they were both afraid they wouldn’t be getting another chance. 

Stiles wasn’t sure who moved first, but suddenly they were moving against each other, the both of them rolling their hips in a way to create friction between them. Little moans and gasps of Derek’s name dropped out of Stiles’ mouth as he held the older man’s shoulders in an iron grip, something to anchor himself and get a little leverage. Derek continued to kiss at Stiles’ neck as they grinded against one another, little groans vibrating against Stiles’ skin. 

“Derek,” he tried to warn, “Derek, I’m gonna-“ He was cut off by his own orgasm slamming into him. He was a bit embarrassed that it happened so quickly, but he didn’t exactly have loads of experience in the whole sexual situations with other people thing. Still, coming in his pants was a bit embarrassing. That is, until Derek did as well just a few thrusts later. 

The two of them were panting as they pulled back to look at each other, both of them sporting flushed faces and kiss swollen lips. 

“Now we definitely have to talk later,” Stiles said, referring to the text Derek had sent him after their kiss in his room. 

“We will,” Derek promised somewhat dazedly. He and Stiles parted ways with one last sweet kiss before each getting into their separate cars. Stiles shot Scott a text to tell him that he was going home. After all, he was not spending the rest of the night in a club with cum in his pants. So he went home and showered, thinking about Derek all the while. When he finally climbed into bed and pulled up the covers, his phone chimed. 

I Am The Alpha: /Good night, Stiles/.

Stiles fell asleep with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> It's about time for Stiles to get some right? He'll be getting plenty more in the future, I assure you.


End file.
